


Kinks

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Romance, S/M, b/d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 00:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair and Jim explore their kinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinks

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for some consensual bdsm between two adults in a loving committed relationship, and some naughty language. More details of the bdsm in this story can be found in the authors notes at the end of the story. If you have any doubts about reading this story, please read the notes first. Not betaed, all mistakes are my own. As are Blair and Jim. Well, for 25kb they're mine, anyway. Hee hee! Will grovel for feedback.

## Kinks

by Pink Dragon

Author's disclaimer: Not mine, notwithstanding the Notes, no profit, no income, no health insurance, no dental, or vision or life insurance either, no paid vacation and no residuals. 

* * *

Kinks 

"You tell me yours first, Chief, then I'll tell you mine," he says. He sounds a little skeptical and he's looking at me like I've acquired an extra eyeball. I'm lying full on top of him. Naked and sated and grinning. As usual. And he's rubbing his hands on my ass, kneading it and stroking me. Jesus, I love that. Okay. 

"Okay, Jim. I'll tell you mine first. But you gotta promise, turn-about, man. You gotta tell me, too." We've been lovers for 6 months. Six glorious, hot, wonderful months. I've come more times in the last six months than I have in my whole fucking life. Fucking life. Ha! And now, it's time to Play. With a capital P. I'm just hoping we can do this together and that I'm not the only one here who likes the occasional kink. He hasn't thrown me out of bed yet, so maybe I'm okay. "Well," I say, "what I would like is...." 

"What?" 

"iwantyoutohandcuffmetoourbedgaggedandblindfoldedandyoucandoanythingyouwanttome" This is a little embarrassing. 

He laughs softly, deep in his chest and says, "Slow down, Blair. I didn't understand a word you said. You can tell me, babe. It's okay." He's whispering into my hair. Rubbing his hands up and down my bare back. So I take a deep breath, bury my face in his chest and try again. I can say this, I just can't look at him when I say it. 

"I want to be gagged and blindfolded and handcuffed to our bed. You can do anything you want to do to me." 

"Jesus, Blair." He pulls my face off his chest and makes me look at him. "You already let me do anything I want to do to you." He's grinning at me. "But the thought of gagging you, now that sounds interesting." So I smack him a good one upside the head. "Hey!" he says. 

"Hey yourself. That's for the wisecrack. Now you tell me. What's your favorite kink?" 

"No way Chief. We gotta talk about this gagging and blindfolding thing first." 

"What's to talk about, man? You wanna do it or not?" I give him a little attitude. 

"Hell yes, I wanna do it. Have you completely at my mercy? I can do anything to you? God, that's hot." He's grinning at me and chuckling. "We need to go shopping first though. Can't use police cuffs. Simon'll haul me in for domestic abuse if they leave a mark on you." 

"Jim, you're a funny guy. We can shop on the internet," I answer. I've thought this all out. 

"Okay, then. We need handcuffs, two pair, a blindfold, a gag. What about ear plugs?" 

"Ear plugs!?" I squeak back at him, my mouth hanging open. 

"Yeah, so you can't hear." He's almost whispering to me. Like you'd talk to a wild animal, and he's petting my hair. "You know, sensory deprivation. All you can sense is what I do to you, how I touch you." He's calm and gentle. Trying not to scare me. 

"Oooh, that sounds good, man." I give him my biggest grin and he gives one back to me. 

"You do know I wouldn't ever hurt you, right?" Serious again. 

"God, yes, Jim. I couldn't even tell you this if I didn't trust you, man." We grin at each other for a moment. Then I say, "Okay man, your turn. What's your kink? What do you want most?" 

He takes a deep breath and whooshes it out all at once. "Okay. I've never told anyone this before." 

"It's okay man, it's just us here," I tell him. "No one else will ever hear this, Jim." 

"Okay, um.... I'd like it if you'd spank me." 

"Wow, spank you? You want me to spank you?" I can hardly believe it. Not so much that he wants me to spank him, but that he told me! 

"Yeah, don't make a big deal out of it. Just...I think I'd like it." 

"Hey, I can do that for you Jim," I tell him softly. 

He smiles at me, sweet and relieved, like he's really glad I didn't run off into the night when I heard what he wanted. God, he's so fucking sweet in bed. 

* * *

"Okay, man. That's everything. We can go to the shopping cart now and check out." We're on the internet. Thank god for the internet. Jim would never have gone in a store and done this. He'd make me go by myself. He's probably never even been in a store where they sell sex toys. Except maybe to bust someone. 

"Here's my credit card. You're sure this stuff isn't gonna come in a hot pink box labeled 'SEX TOYS'?" I laugh at him. 

"Yes, Jim. It says so right here on the check-out page. You also get a very generic company name on your credit card statement, and they promise not to sell your name and address to anyone else." 

"Okay, Blair, let's do it." 

"Oh, I plan to Jim, I surely plan to." I give him my evil grin and he gives his back to me. I type in his credit card number and expiration date, from memory, and press send. We'll soon be the proud owners of lined handcuffs, two pair, a ball-gag and black silk blindfold, and a nice, tasteful leather-covered paddle. Jim insisted. We've already got ear plugs. 

* * *

"Hey Jim, there's a note in our mailbox that we've got a box to pick up at the post office. I bet it's our toys." 

"Shit, we have to go to the post office? Jesus!" 

"What's wrong, man?" 

"I just can't see myself walking into a government building and asking for my box of sex toys!" He's turning a nice shade of pink. It looks good on him. 

I just laugh at him, and say, "I'll go get them. I wouldn't want to embarrass you." Teasing him. 

"I'll wait in the truck," he says, giving me his best evil grin. "Let's go." 

* * *

"You doing okay, Blair?" he asks me, running his hands over me. Soothing me. 

I'm way to horny to be soothed though, so I just nod, watch him, say "Yeah, I'm doing good." He's got the cuffs on my wrists, with them cuffed to the rail at the head of the bed, my hands close together, so I can turn over if he wants me to. I'm on my back, so far. 

"Ready for the blindfold?" He strokes my cheek. He's kept at least one hand on me almost constantly since we started. Keeping in contact with me. I don't know whether he's trying to comfort me or himself. 

"I'm ready. Go ahead, Jim. Love you." I smile at him one last time, before I can't see him anymore. And he ties it gently around my head, over my eyes, making sure not to catch my hair in it. Knotting it on the side so I don't have to lay my head on the knot. Making sure it's not to tight. 

"Jesus, Blair. If you could see yourself. God you look so beautiful." 

"Me? Beautiful? I don't think so man." I snort a little and grin, teasing him. I know just exactly how I must look to him, gagged and blindfolded, pliant and submissive. Spread out on our bed. Oh yeah. 

"Yeah, Blair. Beautiful." His voice is soft, reverent. He's still touching me. He won't use the gag this first time. He wants to make sure I can tell him if something happens that I don't like. I want to do it, but he absolutely refuses. So I promise myself I won't say a word, just as though I were gagged. "Ear plugs now, babe. Okay?" He's whispering to me, so I whisper back. 

"Okay. Ready." He presses them gently into my ears, and he's right. I really can't hear much of anything. I think he said something, but I'm not sure. Then he kisses me. Slow and wet and erotic. Then he starts touching me. Running his hands over my face. Around the blindfold. Runs his thumb over my mouth. I try to stay passive, just let him touch me. I'm already hard. So is he. 

He moves till he's sitting between my legs, facing me, one leg on either side of my body, with my legs over his thighs. I feel exposed, vulnerable. Mmmmm, this is good. He starts with my chest, pinching and rolling my nipples, gently at first. And it goes straight to my cock. He's starting out slow and gentle, just rubbing and touching me, my face, neck, shoulders and chest, and I relax into it, like getting a massage. I take a few long, slow, deep breaths, trying to get to that calm center, not letting outside thoughts interfere. Just concentrating on what Jim's doing to me. What I can feel. His hands feel so good, strong, and a little callused from the weight lifting. Those tiny rough places add just a little zing to his touch. Scrape against my nerve endings, so much more intense than being touched by a woman's soft hands. He rubs up and down my arms, massaging the muscles in my shoulders, keeping them from tensing up from the position I'm in. Then he leans way up and kisses me again. I open my mouth and let his tongue in, just let him devour my mouth, the way he loves to do, let him have his way with it. I can feel his mouth move as he kisses me, he's talking to me and moaning into my mouth. Jesus. 

When he pulls his mouth away I moan a little myself, forgetting my promise to myself to pretend I'm gagged. It isn't easy. Jim continues his slow, gentle exploration of my chest, scratching his nails through my chest hair, raking over my nipples. Aaah, God. With all my attention on his hands, I can feel the differences between them, his right hand is stronger, touches me more firmly, and is a little more callused, rougher. And he keeps stroking my chest, and continues down to my hips and thighs, kneading my muscles, caressing my skin. I'm getting really relaxed now, just starting to float on the sensation of his hands on me. Without the distraction of hearing and vision, and God knows looking at Jim is a distraction, it's easy to just float away. He leans down and licks my stomach, sticks his tongue in my belly button, in and out, and god, I know just what he's implying and my cock gives a good hard jerk. I can feel his mouth move on my stomach and I think he's smiling, and it makes me smile, too. 

He moves up again, and kisses me a while longer, his tongue rubbing gently all over the inside of my mouth, licking my lips, my tongue, my teeth. Sucking on my neck, that really sweet spot, right below my ear. Oooooh, Jiiiiimmmmm. He moves to lay on top of me now, all his weight on me, covering me with his body, his cock rubbing against mine, his hands holding my hips still. "Uh uh uh," I feel him say against my mouth, as I keep trying to press my cock up against his. His fingers dig into my hips, not letting me move as his tongue fucks my mouth, and he thrusts against me. He's thrusting hard and fast, grunting and gasping into my mouth. Then he moves away, and he's still over me, but I don't know what he's doing. Then I can feel him kneeling over my chest, one knee on each side of me, and I know what he wants. So I lift my head up off the pillow, and part my lips, and he puts one hand behind my head and supports it, burying his fingers in my hair, and then I feel his cock against my mouth. I open wide and let him fuck it, my tongue caressing him, sucking gently. And Jesus, he's so hard, I know he's about to come. He's thrusting faster and deeper now, jerky and rough, holding my head where he wants it, holding my mouth where he wants it, and in less than a minute, he does, he comes, fingers clenching hard in my hair, pulling it, and then he's flooding my mouth with salty, bittersweet semen, and I swallow it, sucking him gently till he starts to soften. I knew he'd like this. 

When he moves over beside me, he kisses me again, tasting his come in my mouth, and I can feel him moaning at the taste, and I can feel him say, "love you so much, Blair.... Love you love you love you." But I'm supposed to be gagged, so I don't say a word, just let him take my mouth, however he wants. When he's done kissing me, and I'm totally breathless, moaning when his tongue leaves my mouth, and trying desperately to hump against his leg, he moves down my body, placing wet, open mouthed kisses all along my chest and stomach, stopping to suck my nipples into hard nubs. Every neuron in my body is firing jolts of pleasure to my nipples and my cock, taking me higher, further away. And I'm lost in the sensation of his mouth on me. He kisses and sucks, and I can feel his lips moving, he's talking to me, even though he knows I can't hear him. He knows I can feel it. Feel his words on my skin. I'm breathing hard, and writhing on the bed, tugging against the cuffs, but not, God no, not wanting free, stoned out of my mind on testosterone and the taste of his come. And when he puts his hands behind my knees and spreads my legs, wide, wide apart, and I'm waiting for him to touch me, and he doesn't, I finally realize he's looking at me. Just looking at me writhing on the bed, trying to find something to rub my cock against, my aching, swollen, dripping cock. And he just stays there, for what seems like forever, looking at me. Holding me open and looking at me. Aaah, God, Jim. 

Then he licks me. 

He holds my legs open as far as he can, puts his tongue on my asshole and licks, all the way to the head of my cock. One long, slow, wet lick. Then he does it again. And my mind is a swirling fog of sensation, thick, black, soupy fog. Seeping into the corners and behind the walls, under the tension and around the stress, over the baggage that gets constantly carried around in my head, black fog muffling everything, till nothing exists but his tongue and his mouth, and what he's doing to me. God, what he's doing to me. 

Fucking me with his tongue. Warm and wet and slick, pressing into my ass, then out again, over and over, for long, languorous minutes. And I cry out at the loss when his tongue leaves me. But he moves up beside me, takes my shoulder and my hip and gently turns me over, onto my stomach, spreading my legs wide again. He makes sure I'm comfortable and then it's back, his tongue, licking the inside of my thighs. Then he bites my ass, hard, and oh, God, my cock jumps again. I try to thrust against the bed but he holds my hips down, not letting me move and he keeps biting my ass over and over, and the inside of my thighs, both of them. Hard little bites that are gonna leave marks. God, he's marking me. Every time I feel his teeth sink into my flesh, it sends another jolt to my cock, and soon I'm gasping and whimpering. 

And I can't help it, I cry out,"jimjimjimpleasepleasepleaseohgodohgodohgod...." And I feel something against my skin that feels a lot like a growl. Right before he shoves two fingers into my wet asshole and hits my prostate, hard. And I scream, "Jiiiiimmmmmmmm!" But he won't let me move and he won't let me come. 

And then his fingers are gone, and his hands are gone, and I wait, right on that screaming edge of coming, till he shoves them back inside me, slick with lube, and he's stretching me. Two fingers, slow and easy, for more long minutes. Keeping me so hot, so close to the edge, where nothing else exists but his hands and his mouth and my aching cock and my loose, wet, throbbing ass. 

And now he's got three fingers in me and I'm begging him, "now Jim, fuck me, now, pleasepleaseplease...." So he does it, pushes his lubed cock into me, lays his body down over mine, all his weight on me, holding me down, his hands holding my wrists, over the handcuffs, teeth sunk deep into my shoulder, his knees between mine, forcing my legs apart. And he fucks me, deep and fast, and I come, he finally, finally lets me come, long and hard, over and over again. And in a minute he comes too, short, sharp thrusts now, pounding into me, so hard, so good, and I can feel the noises he's making, from where his mouth is on my skin. He slowly collapses on top of me now, molding every muscle and body part against me. Touching me every possible way. I can feel him gasping for air, and he slides his hands under my chest, wraps those long arms around me, and buries his face in my hair and he just holds me, tight, for a long, long time, while the fog swirls in my head, and the air comes back into my lungs and finally he's pulling the ear plugs out and talking to me while he unties the blindfold. "Blair, you okay? Blair?" 

"Jim..." I'm not quite back yet. From where he sent me. But he's got the blindfold off now, and he helps me turn over, and I can see him for the first time in forever. "Kiss me..." And he does. Slow and tender, gentle and sweet. "Love you, Blair. Love you so much..." 

He's taking off the cuffs now, massaging my wrists and arms and shoulders, and my arms go around him, and he lays his head over my heart and just lets me hold him while he tells me "loveyouloveyouloveyouloveyou..." over and over. 

"God, Jim, that was so good, baby, so fucking good. Just what I wanted, just what I needed." I'm stroking his hair, whispering to him. I need to be close to him, and I think he feels the same way. 

"God, Blair," he whispers to my chest, "I had no idea that would be so intense. Jesus." 

"It was perfect. Just perfect." And except for the biting part he really didn't do anything we haven't done before. But man, it sure felt different. 

* * *

For the next week we're almost inseparable. He pampers me, making me tea, and getting me socks when my feet get cold. He takes my glasses off of me when I'm reading one evening; takes them in the kitchen and washes them. They look clean to me. He cleans the bathroom when it's my turn. He puts my favorite Hazelnut Roast coffee in our shopping cart and he doesn't even like it. He changes the sheets on our bed after we make love and doesn't let me sleep on the wet spot. He touches me constantly. Not the casual touches and pats that I'm used to getting all the time, but caresses, long and slow and gentle. 

And he smiles more. 

* * *

"You sure you want the handcuffs, Jim?" 

"Yes," he answers. "And the blindfold." 

"But the handcuffs and the blindfold are MY kink, man," I tease him, grinning at him lying naked and hard, on our bed. He looks so fucking good naked. 

"Well, now they're 'our' kink, Chief, so put 'em on me before I come just watching you standing there holding them." He's grinning back at me now. 

"Okay man, it's your kink, you're the boss." Little does he know. I grin to myself. He hasn't ever been the boss in this relationship and that's not gonna change tonight. 

"Damn right, cowboy." 

"Oooh, Jim, now there's a kink! Turn over on your stomach." And of course, he does. I fasten one end of each handcuff around each of his wrists, and the other end around the rails at the head of the bed. Waaaay far apart so he can barely move. Stretch him out so I can see all those nice muscles. I think I'm gonna enjoy this as much as he is. "Okay, man? Not too tight?" I give his shoulders a little rub. God he looks so fucking hot. 

"Okay Chief. Do the blindfold." His voice is low and rough. 

I move to where I can see his face, wait till he looks at me, say "Love you, Jim," whispering now. 

"Love you too, Blair," he whispers back, smiles at me for a moment, then slowly closes his eyes. So I wrap the blindfold over his eyes, and tie it carefully, just like he did for me. I keep one hand on him while I get the paddle and the lube off the end table and lay them next to me on the bed. We've talked about how to do this, so I'll know just what he wants. 

I sit on the bed, tailor fashion, next to him on his left side, my left hand on his shoulder, my right laying on his ass. "I want you to keep all the dials at normal, okay? I mean it." 

"Okay...." 

"Ready, babe?" 

"Ready...." 

I start by slowing running my hand over his ass, petting him. Then I lube up the fingers on my right hand, spread his ass open and push one inside him. We didn't talk about this part, so it surprises him. He jerks, hisses, then moans and relaxes again. I start stretching him, one finger, then two, then three, till he's loose and wet and moaning, trying to thrust against the bed. I put my left hand on the small of his back and press down, hard, so he can't move, and I take my fingers out of his ass. "Jesus, Blair..." he whispers. And I start. 

I raise my right hand and gently tap his ass, once on each side, right and left, then on the top of each thigh, right and left. Then again. I do this over and over, right side, left side, then left side, right side, so he never knows where the next tap will land. I keep this up till the skin on his ass and thighs starts to pink up a bit. Then I start smacking just a little harder, still with my hand. One side then the other; ass, then thighs. And I start smacking the insides of his thighs, too. Gonna make everything a nice, even pink. Building him up slowly. His breath hitches a bit with each smack, and he's still trying to move his hips, but I'm holding him down, tight, so he can't. And after a couple of minutes of this, his ass is beautifully pink, nicely and evenly pink, and he's moaning and twisting a little and pulling against the cuffs, the muscles in his back and shoulders tensing and releasing beautifully. And we've barely started. God, I could come just from doing this! 

But first I'm going to play a little. I stop smacking him, lube up two fingers and put them back in his ass. Shove them in hard and deep, hitting his prostate. And he roars at me, "Blair!" 

"Shut up," I hiss at him. 

"Aaaaw god, Blair...." still loud. 

"Shut up, Jim," I hiss again, "I'm gonna play with your ass." 

And I do. I keep thrusting two fingers in and out, stretching him, twisting my fingers, hitting his prostate and making him wail, moan, beg, "please Blair, please...." And after I play with his ass for a while I take my fingers out, and he throws his head back and makes this lovely, keening sound at the loss of sensation. Then I pick up the paddle. "The paddle now, Jim," I whisper to him. He just moans and nods once, and lays his head back down. I keep my left hand on the small of his back, holding him down, and I smack his ass once, lightly, with the paddle, and he jerks, tenses. "Relax, Jim," I whisper to him. And when he's relaxed back down on the bed, I smack him again, lightly, on the other side. He jerks and tenses again, and I say, "Relax, man, just relax, don't tense up. Just relax and take what I give you. I'm not gonna stop for a loooong time so just lie there, and relax, and take it." And he makes this sound, deep in his chest, some animal-sounding growl/moan/whimper, and he relaxes. And I smack him again, on his thighs this time, and again, and again. And he stays relaxed but he keeps up the keening moaning growling sounds and it's the sexiest thing I think I've ever heard. And after a couple of minutes of nice, light smacking with the paddle, I stop. Lay the paddle down, lube up my fingers again, and shove two of them back in his ass. It's really a lovely shade of hot pink, now. Nice and even on his ass and his thighs. He doesn't say anything this time but the sounds are getting louder, so I keep stroking his hole with two fingers, hitting his prostate a couple of times, keeping him loose, and lubed, cause he's gonna need to be, in a while. 

And after a minute of my fingers thrusting inside him he's gasping, and begging me, "God Blair, fuck me, fuck me Blair, let me come, please babe, please let me come...." Aaah, but I don't. When I think he's right on the edge, I take both fingers out and pick up the paddle again, and I think he knows what's coming, cause he lets out this high, keening wail. And I smack him a good one this time. Nice and hard. And his ass is beautifully pink, and I'm gonna make it beautifully red. Now. So I smack him again, ass, then thighs, then thighs again, then his ass, over and over, slow and steady, and he's making these deep, guttural moans, gasping and writhing against the bed, a sheen of sweat covering his body. And I keep spanking him, making a nice even pattern on his ass, and especially the inside of his thighs. Nice tender skin there. He's gonna feel this for days. "Aaaaw God, Blair... please...." 

"Please what, baby?" I whisper. But either he's so far gone he can't hear me, or he just can't answer, because he doesn't say anything, but he starts the moaning and whimpering again. Then I start spanking harder, good firm swats, ass, thighs, thighs, ass, over and over. And after about two minutes of that, he throws his head back, tenses every lovely muscle in his gorgeous body, and lets out a long, loud scream, and I know he's had enough, so I stop. Put the paddle down, let him calm down for half a minute while I rub my hands over his back, slow and gentle. Then I pinch him, hard, right on his sore, red ass. 

"Blaaaiiiir!" 

"What, Jim?" I whisper, quiet and nasty. 

"Fuck me, Blair, let me come baby, pleeeeaaaase...." 

"Not yet. I'm gonna play with your ass some more," I hiss at him, and I pinch the other side. And he wails again. 

"Blaaaiiir!" 

"Shut up," I hiss. And pinch the inside of his thigh. 

"Oh God, Blair pleeeaaase...." 

I smack his nice, red ass, hard, with my open palm and I hiss again, "I said shut up." And he makes this choked sound, deep in this throat, and I pinch him again. And he whimpers this time, but no words. So I rub the palms of my hands hard, over his sore ass. Give it a nice, firm massage. Pinch him a few more times. And he's gasping and moaning. Thrusting against the sheets, and I let him. Then I pull his cheeks apart and shove two fingers inside him. Hit his prostate. He moans, deep in his throat, but he doesn't say a word. So I keep thrusting my fingers inside him with my right hand, and I start spanking him, smacking his ass as hard as I can with my left hand, over and over, letting him thrust against the bed as much as he wants. And I hit his prostate with both fingers and he clenches his ass muscles and he comes, screaming. 

"BLAAAAAIIIIIIIRRRRRRR...." And I keep hitting his prostate and spanking his ass for as long as he keeps coming, slowing a little as the spasms in his ass slow, around my fingers. Bringing him down, slowly. It takes a long time. 

Aaaw JesusGod, I wanna fuck him senseless. So I lube up my cock and do it. Move between his spread legs and slide home, quick and deep. And his ass muscles are still clenching a little, tight around my cock, and I fuck him, hard and fast, and it only takes me half a minute before I come, too. 

"Aaaah..." I've collapsed on his back, gasping and moaning, till I get my breath back. Gonna take a while. So I just lay there for a couple of minutes. While we both come out of orbit. 

"Blair...." he whispers. 

"mmphf" 

"Blair?" 

"Aaaw, God, Jim, you okay, babe?" My face is pressed against his back, his thoroughly spanked ass hot against my skin. 

"Yeah, I'm great. Can you undo the cuffs, babe?" I can hear the smile in his voice. 

"Oh. Okay." I roll off him, slowly. Pull the blindfold off him, kiss him, slow and wet, and reach to unfasten the cuffs. When they're off he flexes his arms and shoulders and I rub them for him for a minute. Then he rolls over, reaches for me, wraps his arms around me and pulls me into a tight hug. 

"God baby, that was perfect. Fuck. That was fucking perfect," he hisses into my hair, desperate and fierce. "I love you. I love you so fucking much." 

"Why, thank you, sir. Glad I could be of service," I whisper back. Grinning like a madman. "I love you too, Jim." 

"Jesus, Blair, you were an animal. You little fuck. I'm not gonna be able to sit down for a week. Jesus." He pulls back from me far enough to look at me. We're on our sides now, facing each other, with me tucked up against his chest. He's grinning back at me now. "God, I don't think I've ever come that hard." 

"Mmmmmm.... My pleasure, man. My pleasure." I grin back at him and worm my way back against that chest and we lay there a long while, kissing and touching each other, and soon we start to get cold, so I grab the towel that we put on the bed for Jim to come on, (no wet spot!) and I clean us both up a little, and I pull the sheet and blanket up from the foot of the bed, cover us up, tuck myself right back against his chest, and we lie there together, in our big bed, kissing and holding and touching each other for a long, long time before we finally drift off to sleep. 

Mmmmm. My pleasure, indeed. 

* * *

adults. Includes pinching, biting (without breaking the skin,) and spanking, and the use of handcuffs, a blindfold, a paddle, and the mention, but not the use of, a ball gag. If any of this squicks you, please do not read this story. I don't wanna hear about your offended, tender sensibilities, and I don't wanna hear from your mama. <bg> P.D. 


End file.
